Zero Suit
The '''Zero Suit' (Body Suit in some early appearances) is a skintight full-body jumpsuit worn by Samus Aran underneath her Power Suit, and appears after many recent Metroid game endings, and in some parts of the games. Appearances The suit first appeared in Metroid: Zero Mission after Samus initially escaped from the surface of Zebes. While in orbit, Samus was shot down by a fleet of Space Pirate ships. Samus crash-landed onto the surface of the planet nearby the Space Pirate Mother Ship, stripped of her Power Suit. In order to re-escape from the planet, Samus needed to infiltrate this ship to find a small escape vessel -- this is what was expected to be found within the ship at the very most. Luckily, Samus came across the Ruins Test during her infiltration mission, granting her a more advanced Power Suit than before. The Zero Suit is seen in four other Metroid games: in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and Metroid Prime Hunters as part of the good endings, and at the beginning and 100% ending of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Finally, it is seen in several instances in Metroid: Other M. It seems to have replaced the Justin Bailey suit as the outfit worn by Samus in 100% endings. The Zero Suit also appears in the Game Over sequences for Zero Mission and Other M. In the former, Samus' Power Suit disappears, before she leans back and her hair comes undone from its ponytail. In Other M, Samus will fall to the ground, her suit disappearing when she hits ground. The Zero Suit appears several more times in Other M. In the cutscene preceding the battle with Ridley, he grabs Samus and scrapes her against the wall, her suit deteriorating. However, she reactivates it as she falls. When nearing Sector Zero, Samus comes across an Infant Metroid reminding her of her deceased Baby. Adam shoots her, deactivating her suit. Finally, after the credits, Samus removes her suit to hold his helmet, but not before the Bottle Ship self-destructs as Zero Suit Samus runs to her gunship. This is the second time Samus can be played in the Zero Suit. Specifications While in this suit, Samus takes much more damage but is more agile. She is capable of grabbing and hanging from ledges and performing Wall Jumps due to her already-present superhuman acrobatic skills from her Chozo DNA and training. Samus resorts to crawling on her hands and knees to clear small paths, in the absence of the Morph Ball. She retains Power Suit upgrades she has acquired, but is unable to manifest or use them in any way (with exception of Energy Tanks). In Zero Mission she also carries the Paralyzer with her, which briefly stuns her foes with an energy blast, but must recharge between shots. It is unknown what the Zero Suit is made of, or how Samus gets into and out of it, as the suit does not have any zippers or belts. It is possible that it is removed in a similar way to the Power Suit: by deforming at Samus' will. The material has to be some sort of firm polymer, or latex, something that allows Samus to stretch in different positions, but still holds together. It is possible that the Zero Suit is mixed of Chozo technology, as it is shown to have their symbol implanted on it while Samus is capable of equipping and removing the Power Suit via the symbol. It is likely that the "symbols" on her back, breast and hand are energy-matter converters, transforming the Power Suit and any upgrades into pure energy and storing it via a mental command. When it receives another mental command, it releases the energy, which then reverts to its natural, corporeal form. The Zero Suit in Metroid Prime Hunters does not possess gloves, has a glowing green line at the base of the neck, different line markings, and does not appear to have the breast sigil. The Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Zero Suit has lighter grey areas than the navy blue depicted in Zero Mission and Corruption. Metroid: Other M's Zero Suit also bears different line markings, as well as larger (if impractical) heels. She also holds the Paralyzer in a black holster on her right leg. In Metroid: Other M, Samus in her Zero Suit demonstrates how the Power Suit is activated. First, the lights on the back flash once, before a blast is fired from the breast sigil, and the Power Suit materializes. In a flashbacks of Ian Malkovich's death during her early Federation days, Samus wears harness pants on her Zero Suit for unknown reasons. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ]] ''Main article: Zero Suit Samus In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Samus is playable in the Zero Suit, a separate character known as Zero Suit Samus. After Samus uses her Final Smash, the Zero Laser, her Power Suit falls off, leaving her in only the Zero Suit. This form of Samus is quicker and more agile, but also weaker. Zero Suit Samus returns in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, this time a completely separate character from her suited self. Cameos in other games The Zero Suit can also be unlocked in Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse for the Wii along with a Luigi costume. The Zero Suit can be unlocked by photographing 20 or more spirits on the game's Ghost List. Tecmo, the creators of the Fatal Frame series, also helped create Metroid: Other M. The Zero Suit also appears as a costume in Tekken Tag Tournament 2, Dynasty Warriors Vs. and Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate. 69318 2.jpg|''Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse'' Link-and-Samus-Dynasty-Warrios-VS.jpg|''Dynasty Warriors Vs.'' costumes. Tekken Zero Suit.jpg|''Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Wii U Edition'' Zero Suit Monster Hunter 4.png|''Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate'' Trivia *In Metroid: Zero Mission Samus crawls where she would normally use the Morph Ball while she is wearing the Zero Suit. In the original Metroid the Morph Ball was created because it would have been to hard to animate her crawling in the same fashion. Also, in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Zero Suit Samus crawls in much the same way she did in Zero Mission. Crawling is absent in Other M, being replaced by sliding under closing gates and hanging obstacles. **The concept art for the Zero Suit in Zero Mission had a footnote stating that the heels of the feet portions of the suit should not have too much height, yet despite this the suit was given wedge heels in Metroid: Other M. *A jumpsuit similar to the Zero Suit appeared in The Coming of a Hero, part of the Nintendo Comics System. *The Zero Suit appears in a microgame distributed online in WarioWare D.I.Y., in which the Zero Suit is worn by Samus if the microgame is correctly played twice. *When asked if another sequence played in the Zero Suit would appear in Metroid: Other M, Yoshio Sakamoto said, "It's a little hard to say right now, but if it's something people want, then there may be the possibility for that."http://metroid-database.com/mom/scans/v255_pg43.jpg This later proved true. *Concept art from Other M suggested that the lights on Samus' back would glow strongly during intense situations, but this effect is absent ingame.http://www.metroid-database.com/mom/artwork/gallery/english/momart87-zero-suit-samus.png *''Metroid: Other M Premiere Edition'' does not reveal that the Zero Suit is used in the countdown sequence, but features artwork of the Zero Suit next to the description, creating an implication for those unaware. Appearances '' costume. (Video)]] *''Metroid: Zero Mission'' (GBA, 2004) :*''Metroid Zero Mission'' Japanese commercial *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' (GCN, 2004) *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' (DS, 2006) *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' (Wii, 2007) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Wii, 2008) *''Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse'' (Wii, Japan-only 2008) *''New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes'' (Wii, Japan-only 2009) *''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' (Wii, 2009) *''WarioWare D.I.Y.'' (NDS, 2010) *''Metroid: Other M'' (Wii, 2010) :*''TV Commercial :60 Spot'' *''Dynasty Warriors Vs.'' (3DS, 2012) *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Wii U Edition'' (Wii U, 2012) *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (3DS, 2014) *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Wii U, 2014) *''Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate'' (3DS, 2015) Gallery For concept artwork, see Zero Suit/Gallery. Category:Trophies Category:Stickers Category:Recurring Items Category:Chozodia Category:Space Pirate Mother Ship Category:Temple Grounds Category:SkyTown Category:Pyrosphere Category:Sector Zero Category:Main Sector